


无主棠棣

by Lili_Marleen



Category: Noragami
Genre: Alpha! Yato Alpha/, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M, Omega! Yukine
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Marleen/pseuds/Lili_Marleen
Summary: ABO在夜斗发觉雪音作为omega的一面逐渐显露时，术士把他珍重的祝器劫走了。设定在夜斗与天交战，雪器出现裂痕后。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO
> 
> 有漫画剧透
> 
> 一家三口： A！夜斗 /O! 雪音 
> 
> A!妖怪日和 B!人类日和

“你以为我当了多少年的神明？”

应该是这样的，夜斗是无名神，意味着游荡世上，不为天所知，不为天所管。也该，不为神器所苦，不为神器所刺；他的存在虽凭于人愿，却凌驾许愿人之上。人的世界有生有死，有福有祸，有善有恶，他是自然规律的一部分，单纯地制造混乱，或者消灭混乱。无论许愿人被嫉妒，恐惧，憎恨扭曲地跪伏，像蛇一样嘶嘶地喊叫着；还是正义凛然，悲痛万分地嘶吼着复仇，他最终只收进注定灭亡者的名字。许愿人，许愿的动机，消灭的对象，消灭对象的品性，每一种情感背后的故事，这些都太复杂了。

是人类是神明是神器是妖怪，我都斩给你看

就连天的决断都可以改变

“我既是正确……！”

 

雪音落入夜斗的怀抱中，再次真真切切地感受到自己的神明对自己的珍视。夜斗从身后双臂绕过他流满冷汗的脖子，紧紧地环住他；他的右肩靠着他坚实的胸膛，感受到其中心脏快速的跳动；他的左肩搭着夜斗骨节分明的手；凌乱的金发上落下温暖的鼻息；耳边是让他血液滚烫，眼酸耳红的呼唤：

“雪音……”

雪音希望夜斗对自己永远如此，但是现在情况有点不对……他们回到了斩杀妖怪，渴盼以此消去人类痛苦的日子，不时充当各种钟点工，干着奇怪的工作。暑假到来，人们的要求也更加五花八门了：除了半夜去维修坏空调，清理掉生满蚊虫的花草外，竟然还有“给学校装个雪糕机吧！”这样的要求。

生活看似正常，如果夜斗没有每次在他干完活，头发衣服都汗湿了的时候，用令人捉摸不透的眼神看着他的话。

 

“有……有什么事吗？”

雪音被夜斗看的不好意思起来，他弯腰撑着膝盖喘着气，好不容易把那群长得像章鱼丸子的美食街妖怪砍杀殆尽，他觉得自己胃里正是一片翻江倒海。

“没什么，不过你不觉得这次附着在黑心商家店铺招牌上的怪物，注意我们注意得太快了吗？”

“这不是挺好的吗？省去了找罪魁祸首的时间呢。”

话是这么说，看着那群紫绿色的玩意儿喷涌而出时，雪音一瞬间恶心得差点把吃了一半的晚饭都吐出来了。

他们站在公园刚刚亮起的路灯下，美食街的喧闹声被树叶的沙沙声轻易掩盖了。雪音喘完气直起了身子，夜斗站在阴影处，双眼闪过萤蓝色的光，视线停留在神器锁骨上朱红色的痕迹。

“……没关系，我相信你足够强大。”夜斗叹了口气，沉沉的木香改过了空气里烧烤的气味飘向呆呆站着的男孩，后者深吸一口气，放松下来。

夜斗双手插兜，转过身慢悠悠地向小福家方向走去。路很黑，但是他好像心事重重的样子，忘记等雪音和他一起走了。

“可恶……”雪音握住了拳，迷惘又恼怒。“等等”的急呼差点脱口而出，被他忍住了。虽然夜斗知道自己怕黑，自己总不能随便表现出来吧！

夜斗在自己过完“一岁”生日过后就一直是这样，好像是自己应该知道些什么很重要的似的。但是他又不肯明说！雪音总是云里雾里的，自己家的神明完成任务后也不再高兴地搂住自己了，反而会心事重重，一言不发就直接往家走。

哼。这样也好，本来他就是个不靠谱的家伙，沉稳一点也不是坏事啊！雪音撇了撇嘴，悄悄跟上了身影几乎消失在夜色中的夜斗。

 

“夜斗，你很幸运啊，你的棠棣子什么时候会为你成熟，为你坠落枝头呢？”

雪音橙红色的漂亮眼睛望向了夜斗。

雪音面色绯红，汗水从金色的发梢留下来，划过光洁的面庞，落到朱红纹着的精致锁骨上。

雪音坠落到地上，缩成一团，指尖血肉模糊，是尝试逃脱石棺时弄的。

绯亲吻了雪音，看着他那双让她想起山楂果实的双眼，乖巧地笑着。

夜斗伸出手，抚摸雪音的肩膀。

“够了！他这么强大，怎么会是Omega？即便是……”

“他就是哦~小夜斗不要欺骗自己了~”

“我不会动他的！他最多也就是个准十五岁，什么都不会发生的……”

他的声音颤抖着。

“啊……你还没有妖怪诚实呢，那般美味，你不是也闻得出来么？”

夜斗很恐慌，但是他也不知道自己在害怕着什么。

“闭嘴！”

夜斗冲向歪笑着的父亲，想要拿起双刀，但是什么都没有出现，他重重地摔进了池塘里，绯音搂着雪器，少年少女在岸边面无表情地看着他挣扎。

 

“！——”

夜斗浑身冷汗地坐了起来，顶楼的窗透进一丝微光，雪音就睡在他的身旁。

只是一个梦。又是这个梦。

 

我已经告诉过他了，我已经告诉过他了......

“好想吃啊……好想吃啊……好想吃啊……”

雪音又梦到了恶心的妖怪。他对妖怪极端的，天然的厌恶和恐惧是这样来的。成为神器的一年之中，他只遇到过一个被妖怪追时，耳边传来的是“好想吃啊”这般直白的魔音，而不是“好香啊”这种还算正常的话的家伙——自己。就连那次日和和自己待在同一张床上的时候，也在迷迷糊糊中说出了真话：

“雪音君真好闻啊，想尝一口的味道。”

那究竟是什么味道？雪音知道自己眼泪的味道，知道夜斗抹在自己身上手汗的味道，知道小福家泉水的味道，也知道自己偶尔洗澡时用的香皂的味道，但是这些有什么是想让人尝一口的呢？

……呸呸呸。

他也试过感受身边神和他们神器的气味，大多是他难以辨识的花草木之香，有的舒缓，有的浓郁，有的清甜，有的甘苦，有的甚至带着辛辣。他模模糊糊地想起咀嚼花心的举动，撕烂叶片时会流出的深绿汁液，或许是他看来的，或许是他自己该有的记忆。

所以……

 

“夜斗，我是什么味道的？”夜斗在晒他的口水巾和运动外衣，上身穿着白色短袖，有种雨后草地的鲜气随着阳光沉淀到雪音面前。

“说不清楚，闻上去很开胃就是了。”雪音忍住了对自家神明挥动拳头的冲动。开胃！？是大黑做的慕斯草莓大福的味道吗？

“那个是很好吃啦……不过你闻起来更新鲜多汁一点，纯天然，不加糖。”

哈？有没有搞错?这都能知道的？一定是因为自己用上肚子和口水去想好吃的东西，都在夜斗脑子里形成具象了。

“不过为什么我们会有气味啊？这东西除了在妖怪那里增大我们的吸引力外，还有什么用吗？”雪音一脸不爽地看着还在砸吧着嘴的夜斗。

“……好问题，据说人类也是有气味的，而且比我们的还要强烈，不过我们闻不到就是了。作用据说是交配，闻起来很冲的是Alpha，没什么特别的是Beta。闻上去诱人的是Omega，偶尔还会放大招……咳咳，然后就特别多的Alpha想和Omega交配，最后生小孩，当啷！男的女的都可以是A，B 或者是O哦。这在以前带来了很多混乱，性和暴力，不过现在日本公众场所都会装气味干扰器吧，这样大家闻起来就没什么区别了，毕竟谁想因为会偶尔发情就被当做潜在的纯粹生产工具呢？就算繁殖在现在不那么重要，交配的吸引力还是存在的。十六岁以上，分出第二性别的人中，六分之一是Omega，这是很大一部分才力啊。”

雪音已经知道夜斗在搪塞自己了。他脑中一时空白，并不能把ABO三种第二性别和什么特别香艳的画面结合在一起。交配对他来讲是没有意义的字眼，这里面野性和本能占据理智上风甚至统领一切的残酷可怖他也不清楚。他只是又想起了日和在自己耳边嘟囔的那些话，转过身，白色的饱满肌肤，随呼吸起伏的弧线，粉色的蕾丝……

“不要乱想啦！日和是Beta！可以生孩子,却也比一般Alpha更加坚韧强悍就是了。”夜斗拧了把衣服，然后把水甩到了红着脸的雪音身上。

“……不是说闻不出来吗！你是怎么知道的！”

“可能是我有个狗鼻子吧，哈哈哈哈……”

真有自知之明。

 

神明和神器在卯月的庭院里有一搭没一搭地闲扯着，下午过去一半，天很亮，云很亮，风还是凉的，阴影逐渐变浅，和灰色的地面成为一色。夜斗深呼吸了一口，金发神器坐在自己旁边的石阶上，别处飘来的花瓣浓郁的花香被酸甜的鲜果味取代了。

这种气味的青涩正在消退，变得像熬熟的糖水。饥渴的人要一口喝下，用舌头卷走软软的果子囫囵吞下；燥热的人觉得果子是雪洗的，汁水冰凉透彻；寂冷的人觉得是明黄色的暖茶，含着的果子会一点点化掉，剩下酸酸的核，使劲吮吸，好像还会有新鲜的汁水流出来。

夜斗的喉结滚动了一下。这不是一件好事啊，雪器还可以度过几个无事的黄昏呢？

“雪器，我们之间也有分别ABO的气味。不过显著的神明和他们重要的神器基本都是Alpha，有着花木一类的气味；Beta占据了剩余大部分的存在。至于Omega，其实，其实我也不明白我们之中为什么要存在这种东西，我们的诞生是特殊的，ABO更像是会生出欲望与罪恶的人类的属性……所以Omega大多存在与神器之中，可能是他们身上遗留的人类的东西。并且，因为Omega发情时的诸多不便，即便可以使用抑制剂或者暂时标记，我是很少看到有神愿意收他们为神器的。”

雪音歪着脑袋迷惑地看着夜斗，他的主人申请严肃地看着远处的楼房，并没有看他睁得圆圆的鲜红色眼眸。

“不过放心啦！你只会有十四岁，和这些没有干系的！”

夜斗大笑着揉了揉雪音的头发，但是他喉头一紧，因为他知道，雪音很可能就是个毫不知情的Omega，而他对此不知所措。

 

“他是你的……神对神器有怎样的感情都是正确的……”

夜斗耳边响起梦里那危险的耳边低语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎揪毛病和评论！


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 门咚

“雪音。”

雪音紧闭着眼睛，下意识地向声音的来源处转头。

“原来是我的话，叫这个名字你也会有反应吗？”

藤崎浩人打开了小房间里的灯光，雪音整个身子剧烈地颤抖了一下，挣扎着从地上跪了起来。

“你看，我是一个会把你从黑暗里解救出来的父亲呢。”

雪音睁再次闭上被强光刺痛的双眼，眼角渗出的泪水，被轻柔地抹去了。

“是你本来就挺乖的，还是被吓坏了呢？今天是第二天，但是第一课还没上完呢。”藤崎把长时间缩成一团，四肢紧绷到酸软的男孩从地板上抱起来，摇摇晃晃地向客厅走过去。

“你比螭还要重……啊……你不要生气啊，你比螭闻起来味道更好呢。对了，不如第五课就安排教你怎么轻松地趴在我的肩膀上吧，像螭一样，跟着我到处走走。”

 

雪音混沌的脑子里根本无法知道发生了什么。昨夜是月圆之夜，他和夜斗辛辛苦苦帮大黑做了一百多个月见团子，联系了兆麻和真喻他们两家，打算一起举办观月宴。夜斗喝酒正喝的欢，没有关注自己的神器在哪里。

“那家伙……八成又被一群漂亮的姐姐围着问祝器一类的事情吧，啧啧。”夜斗有点不爽，又闷头喝了一大口酒，搂过日和就蹭起她的头发来。

“夜和变成猫原来是薄荷味的~”

在他迷离的眼神中，夜和粉色的尾巴摇晃成了绚丽的一片。

“咦？我可是Beta啊，你喝多了吧！”日和有点吃惊，但是由着夜斗靠在自己身上。她也很喜欢夜斗身上那股草木的气息，在他兴奋的时候会变成潮湿的鲜香。

“嗯嗯嗯……变成半妖之后成为Alpha也是正常的啦。”

 

雪音正被天神大人的一个神器抱在怀里，其他人把他围成了一圈，黑色的如瀑发丝带着清幽的花香，随着河边的晚风拂到他脸上。

“啊呀，你们发现了么？不愧是祝器啊，好像气味也不一样呢。”

白色的衣袖掩住了红唇，轻笑搔着雪音发烫的耳畔。

“味道这种事情，怎么能公开讨论呢！”有几个女孩子伸出手去拍抱着雪音的南音，她笑着躲开了。  
“哎呀哎呀，天神大人正被小福大人缠着呢！没有人会因为讨论这些就说我们的啦……”

几个穿着巫女服的女孩子和毗沙门天较小的神器们安静了下来，然后都看着雪音点了点头。

“说的是呢，雪音君闻起来像好吃的果子。”

数巴怯怯地开口说道，他和雪音一样有着金色的头发，但是色泽要暗一点。

 

“什么嘛……”

雪音以上厕所为由逃离了一群问他如何成为祝的神器，一个人在河堤边上走着。草坡上的路有路灯，昏暗的光洒下来，草纹丝不动。

“——！”

雪音猛地跳离河边，紧觉地架起右手，随时准备划出一线。河面的水开始诡异地拨动，一滴水从同心圆水纹中央跃起。

“野良！我不会怕你的！”

雪音话是这么说，上次被面妖咬伤时他还是万分狼狈的。最近兆麻先生没有教他新的咒歌，想要取胜可能会更难了。

“你真没礼貌呢。好吧，小孩，这次我是来带走我喜欢的东西，和你愿不愿意无关。”

一双有力的手从背后扭住了雪音，绯器黑色的眼眸里没有洒进一滴清凉的月色。

“闭上双眼吧。”

她纤细的十指抚上雪音的脸，然后合上了他橙红色的双眼。一股水迎面向雪音冲去，穿着高中生制服的黄发青年感受到自己扭着的少年双腿一软，嘴角勾了起来。

“干得不错，我们走吧。”他把雪音架在自己的肩上，另一只手牵着绯器。

“欸，这副身体还不赖嘛。”高中生藤崎一牵一扛，带着自己的两个孩子慢悠悠地往自己家里走。

   
家里只有他一个"人"。

老藤崎和他法日混血的秘书一大早飞往欧洲的分部了，大半年后才会回来，走之前给了他数目可观的一笔钱，叮嘱他好好学习，平时想花点钱也没关系，生活上不要亏待自己。

“你也是，玩的开心，父亲。”

藤崎从窗户看出去，黑发蓝眼的秘书大大方方地亲吻着父亲红润的脸庞，后者哈哈大笑地搂着佳人坐上了后座。

 "玩，得，开，心。"

藤崎进门的时候又悄悄念了一遍这句话。

野良踮起脚尖打开了客厅的灯，桌子上的西式快餐外卖还冒着热气，藤崎的肚子“咕”地响了一下。

“哎呀，不好意思，因为是日本高中生的缘故，即便我嘴上说无所谓，身体还是很诚实的。嗯，藤崎浩人说他要吃薯条，就是这样。我赌我们的客人也会喜欢的。”

坐在沙发扶手上的女孩掩着嘴笑了笑，伸手掐住了雪音的鼻子。

“——哈——”

雪音猛吸了一口气，然后开始惊惶地喘息。他被野良化作的劲水给拍晕过去，本来在天神的几位巫女逸发香袖之间迷迷醉醉的男孩，此刻根本不知道自己身在何处。

他眨了眨眼，眼前是一个中分的黄毛。

“——术士！”

雪音看着眼前令他生理性厌恶的黄发男子，不假思索地呼喊。莲子心的苦味钻进他的鼻孔里，让他瞬间屏息。

藤野微笑着，尽管他浓烈的信息素让雪音和野良都感到了他的不愉快。他拿起一根薯条，蘸上浓稠的番茄酱。

“来——吃吧。”他把薯条伸到惊恐的雪音嘴边，前端带着番茄酱重量的薯条突然萎软，一道红色抹在雪音的嘴角。薯条掉到了地上。

“啊呀，很抱歉，我帮你擦掉吧。”

藤崎拿起餐巾纸，向雪音凑过去。

“啪！”

不出意料之外，雪音拍掉了藤崎的手。他挣开去扯他薄毛衣袖子的野良，急急忙忙踉踉跄跄绕过扶手椅，差点撞到画梅屏风，伸手冲到玄关去够门把手。他看见自己的帆布鞋被整整齐齐地摆好了，但是他根本来不及穿。

“雪音……" 身后响起了温润的男中音，一双女孩子细软的手抚上了雪音的左手。

“一线！”

金发男孩不假思索把自己的身体尽量靠近厚重的木门，大声地吼出了这个在他看来是救命稻草的词。

只要够快!

他想起和兆麻先生练习的时候，棕发青年是如何每次都优雅从容地，令人恨得可以把牙齿磨得咯咯响的优雅从容地，用缚布定住表情狰狞头发乱飞的自己，给自己脸上写上“夜斗最爱的小男孩love love”这种过分的话……

雪音的心跳不断加快，他流了很多汗，衣服和裤子都黏在了皮肤上，汗水就像还粘在他口鼻处的番茄酱一样粘稠。

可恶！可恶！为什么我会这么慌张……太慢了！

“不要分神哦，雪音。”

同样的话，说的人确是夜斗的父亲。雪音的手腕稳稳地落尽了藤崎的右手里，后者使劲一握，雪音并拢两指的手势也没维持住。

“真是缺乏教养的孩子呢。”野良黑如深潭的眼睛里是被扭折的手腕。

“呜——！”

雪音的眼睛因为溢出的泪水变得像红玛瑙一样晶莹动人，他伸出另一只手继续去够把手，藤崎揪住他浅金色的头发，把他的头向木门撞去。

“咚。”一次，雪音的尖叫闷在了藤崎的手里。

“咚。”两次，雪音的额头上渗出了血。

“咚。”三次，分出了涓涓细流。

“你是不能对我用一线的，我的祝器啊，你是不能的！”

又一次。

藤崎松开了手，雪音双眼紧闭顺着门滑到了地毯上。藤崎面色阴沉地伸出食指，把血和番茄酱在昏过去的男孩脸上抹得一塌糊涂。

“真是个不省事的Omega呢。不过Omega多难得啊，如果不闹一闹就心甘情愿地接受自己要雌伏他人身下的事实，就一点意思都没有了。”

空气里弥漫着雪音的信息素，此时是酸涩的，浓重的不安让把雪音快拖回客厅处的两个Alpha血液倒腾，暴虐的因子开始结晶。

 

就在此时，门铃突然响了。

“叮咚。叮咚。”

看着昏过去的男孩，一主一从陷入了短暂的沉默，藤崎用手背抹了抹脸上不存在的汗，摆好微笑，松开手向门口走去。雪音的重量落在螭的怀里，女孩往后倒退了几步，靠在墙上。她把雪音拉向自己抱住。

“啊，婆婆，你有什么事吗？”藤崎把门拉开了一条小缝，对门头上满是卷发器的渡边婆婆张开口，皱巴巴的双唇颤抖着。

她把食指放到嘴边比了个安静的手势。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，刚才门出了点问题，使劲关才能关上，打扰您休息，真的很抱歉，呵呵。”

老太太点了点头，没有把假牙带上，看见隔壁没什么事，她也懒得再问了。就在她要转身回屋时，她在橙黄色的楼道灯中看见了藤野攀在门边的右手。高中生把五指伸开摇了摇向她再见，但是……

上面全是血。

“砰。”

门被关上了。

“渡边麻美子不是个好姑娘吧，都八十岁了，不花钱给孙子买糖，光臭美去了，大半夜还在弄头发。"

"她不耳背的吗，真麻烦，啧。”

藤野向雪音走过去，毫不关心楼道灯是否熄灭。

 

“咚。”

“咚。”

“咚。”

“夜斗！”

雪音看着喝的半醉的夜斗脑袋歪歪撞到樱花树的树干上，整个人弹起来，坐直，再喝一口清酒，然后又歪歪脑袋撞上去，整整三次。

就连一脸困意的数巴双子也笑得醒了过来。

“疼……”

夜斗摸了摸脑袋，一阵钝痛传来。他的脑子像吸了水的海绵，不断膨胀着，起初头的一部分火辣辣地疼了一下，但是很快，痛感都像被棉花吸收了一部分似的，颤颤巍巍地扩散开来，就没什么了。

夜斗有点想呕吐，不过这大概很正常，起码呕吐比莫名其妙地为莫名其妙的痛感哭好。都是自己自作自受，不，不不不，都是酒，不不不，什么，酒这么好，都是雪音这个家伙，被别人缠着，不不不，我是想喝酒的，脑袋疼是必须的……

日和把夜斗的头和树干分开。

“都是木头的错……”

夜斗的鼻子里是酒的味道。或许他还闻到了什么不和谐的气味。

“哈哈哈哈哈，不会吧？我会吐？”

他没有发觉空气里少了些什么，也不知道那头部撞上木头的痛本应痛上百倍。他只道都是这酒，却不知自己的神器和他之间的精神联系已经被阻隔了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depiction of sex, but just a graph

 

夜斗觉得自己是个巨大的风洞，半分钟内，从他嘴巴里吐出来的东西就已经灌满半个马桶了。大黑在外面“咚咚咚”地敲着厕所门。

“你这家伙！要吐不要吐我家厕所啊！”

……

夜斗没有回应，但他也没有睡着。他歪坐在瓷砖地上，闻着自己臭熏熏的呕吐物，突然清醒了不少。

奇怪，这种时候雪音应该一脚踹开了门才是。每次雪音生气的时候，他的信息素会变得更浓厚，鲜亮的红眸变得更冷冽，让人一怔。兴许是让敌人分神的办法之一。

不过再怎么样，也没有那只章鱼保罗的气味令人分神。上次雪音和自己冷战是因为他拿走了雪音的钱去买了一只臭塑胶味的幸运章鱼。想到这里，黑发男子又吐了起来。

 

半小时过后，夜斗挣扎着站起来冲了厕所，脱掉了上衣。他推开厕所的窗，下半夜的凉风打在他的胸膛上。他低下头看了一眼：

身材不错，没有啤酒肚，很好很好。

他踹开了厕所的门，客厅黑暗一片，空荡荡的，好像有什么东西的存在被无声吞噬了。

“雪音？雪音？雪~音~音~音~”

没有人回应。

“小福？大黑？日和？”

安静像一张黑色的大网，从四面八方凑近，然后紧密的网丝勒在了夜斗快速跳动的心脏上。它越勒越紧，夜斗的双手揪住了自己的头发，火烧火燎的痛感正把他的脑子大卸八块。他疯狂地摸自己的脖子，自己的背和手臂，但是除了冷汗他没有感觉到恙的侵蚀。

有什么东西的存在被无声吞噬了——他和雪音之间的联系。他只能接收到痛感，却不知道那是恐惧，是愤怒，是羞辱，还是三者皆有。

“雪音！”他大喊，冷风灌进了他的嘴里。夜斗的胃袭过一阵痉挛，他捂住肚子弯下腰，张大了嘴，无声地干呕，仿佛连喉咙都要呕出来。

 

有什么温暖的东西敷在了雪音的脸上。金发男孩缩成小小的，令人心疼的一团，他的脸上有凝结的血和半干的泪。螭在细心地拿热毛巾帮他擦着脸，她用纤白的手撩开了雪音的头发，端详着雪音不安的睡容。

“夜斗，你很幸运啊，你的棠棣子什么时候会为你成熟，为你坠落枝头呢？”女孩轻声重复着藤崎先前对昏迷的男孩说的话。她知道，这句话已经折磨了她最爱的主人几个月了。

“你最爱的主人只能是我哦。”藤崎在门外懒洋洋地喊道。螭勾了勾一边嘴角，没有一丝声音从两片微抿的薄唇间泄出。她继续用毛巾擦掉了雪音柔软发梢上的血块，直到柔和的金色重现。藤崎知道她在想什么——不是因为她是谁的神器——像知道自己享受斩首，摄神，血溅，纷争一样。没错，她是野良，但也是门外之人的“女儿”。这个词让她的思绪僵硬，过去的记忆上包裹的厚厚灰泥块在崩开。

藤崎最近一直侵入夜斗的梦境，螭不知道，也不太在乎父亲给了夜斗什么画面，春宫夜宴也好，彼岸天堂也罢，人间地狱不错，黄泉欢歌更好……反正不会是青梅竹马的追逐。

 

“不要皱眉头。”藤崎的清秀的高中生面庞总是无法让她将他当做当年的养父。黄发青年哼着小调，画着七福神的宝船图，把一幅幅画面载到黑发人的梦里。他看向坐在自己旁边的女孩，光洁的面庞上总是含着客气而疏离的浅笑，双眼却深不见底，平静地可怕。青年用站了墨的食指在女孩额头一点，抹下一道墨迹。

“你也在他的梦里啦。”藤崎去捏女孩的脸，把墨水蹭的到处都是。螭纹丝不动。

有这句就够了。

“……夜斗，你的祝会长大吗？他的身体不会,那他的心智呢？他会永远只满足于成为你的神器吗？或者说，年龄这种愚蠢的东西，有任何意义吗？十四岁，不过意味着一具年轻柔软的躯体罢了。”

夜斗想到了雪音的头发，把手指插进去摩挲的触感。

“纯情的笨蛋。”

夜斗一把扯住了雪音的金发，把他的头向后扳，少年惊呼了一声，然后闭上嘴紧张地吞咽了一下。神明慢慢低下头去舔舐神器暴露的脖颈，用嘴唇和尖牙玩弄喉头稚嫩的薄皮。鲜美的血液顷刻便要流淌在唇齿之间。再等一下，再等一下……

“嗯……”身下人的鼻音还带着迷茫的睡意。他要听他清醒时无法抑制地呻吟。

“够了！住手！”

夜斗在睡梦中不安地扭动，却怎么样也无法醒来。

“如你所愿。”

温热的液体滴到了夜斗的手背上，夜斗睁开眼，看见雪音眼角嫣红，头发汗湿，脸上，发梢，眼睫毛上粘着白色的液体。他因哭泣无法抑制地颤抖，鼻音浓重的呻吟断断续续。他合不上被咬的红肿的嘴唇，因为夜斗的手指正不断进出着他艰难地张开的嘴。

雪音趴在自己父亲的身上，一丝不挂。藤崎埋下头啃咬金发少年的锁骨，双手粗暴地蹂躏着他淤青的臀部。雪音的右肩胛骨下淌着血。

夜斗像触电般抽走了手，但他觉得自己的手，四肢，躯干和脑子都已经灰飞烟灭了。雪音像被屠宰的小兽一样猛地仰起头惨叫，却只发出了沙哑的嘶声。夜斗惶恐地退后一步，跌坐在地，他看到了雪音脖子腺体处清晰的牙印，还有和右边血肉模糊形成鲜明对比的，他左边锁骨上的一片雪白。

“喏，擦擦手吧。”野良微微倾身，双手捧给他一块绽放着樱花的手帕。女孩对夜斗所见之事无动于衷。“不用为棠担心，他很快乐。”

“他闻起来那么甜，尝起来那么香，长得这么鲜艳，为什么要叫他雪？”

画面消失了。藤崎冷冷地看着动弹不得的夜斗，黑发青年眉头紧皱，冷汗浸湿了松垮垮的运动服，双手握成拳贴在身体两侧，如同噩梦中洪水猛兽正跪在他的脚旁，恳求他允许它们亲吻他的鞋头。

 

“夜斗在做噩梦吗？”螭看着面对宝船图狂笑不已的父亲，小心翼翼地问。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……告诉我，噩梦能让你这么享受吗？”

 

浆果的甜香浸透了夜斗每一寸皮肤，他呻吟着从湿冷的梦里一个鲤鱼打挺站了起来。几步之外，雪音窝着身子面对着他熟睡着，被子蒙住了半张脸，空调的风无害地拨动着翘向四面八方的半长金发，对自己的气味毫无知觉。夜斗抽出被自己压在身下压麻了的手，挣扎着站了起来，踉跄地向厕所走去。

青色的瓷砖上漫出了鲜红的斑驳，夜斗用手使劲揉自己的眼睛，看向镜子，却看到镜中人骨节分明的手指上粘满了唾液和精液。他一把拧开了热水，把手伸到剥皮烙骨的热源下冲刷。疼痛驱走了夜斗脑中的景象，在红白金扭缩成一团幻影前，他看清了雪音肩胛骨下的红字。

棠。

 

藤崎浩人在昏迷的砝码旁边坐了下来。

“我该叫你什么名字呢？”他把手搭在雪音的左肩上，用拇指抚摸着祝器的名字。他努力回想夜斗的喜恶，但除了“樱”这个名字外，其他所有都显得模糊而不真切。

但这并不重要不是吗。雪音的金发太耀眼了，荧红的眼眸撩人心弦，夜斗闭上眼，眼帘便会被这两种颜色灼烧，他的手指会渴盼太刀坚冷的刀身，朴素的刀柄和斩妖斩魔利落干脆的刀刃。消失一整天，消失一星期，消失一个月，总有一天夜斗会心甘情愿地出现在自己面前，为自己所用，听任摆布。藤崎已经等了这么久了，想要的东西是远是近都好，他都优哉游哉，怡然自得。

神器是那么的脆弱，一点前世的记忆就能将其敲裂，敲碎，化作主人刀下飞烟。但这未免可惜了。眼前的祝器是个omega，是个半大的男孩，一朵无法完全开放的花，注定要在此岸和彼岸间徘徊，注定要让神明永远要在理智与情感，道德和欲望间挣扎。藤崎可以把雪音毁掉，绯会很乐意的；可以仅把他当做诱饵，那夜斗来了之后又怎么样呢？……可以让夜斗将之除名，自己占为己有；可以搅乱这个孩子脑中可笑的正义感，道德观，把他变成强大而恭顺的野良，让他成为禁果，忌器，导火索……

藤崎轻柔摩挲的拇指慢慢用力，直到他的指甲在雪音锁骨下的薄皮刻出了血迹。

“唔……”雪音痛苦地呻吟了一下，他皱紧眉头，看上去像天神在他脑中坠下了落雷。他的睫毛颤抖着，双眸流转的橙光随时会溢出。

“他要醒了，父亲大人。”螭淡漠地洗着毛巾，在白色的和服上擦了擦手，起身恭顺地立在藤崎的身后。

“我们走吧，螭，看看你的弟弟能自己记起来多少。”螭对“弟弟”一词没有什么意见。她从来只有一个亲人，那便是夜斗。

女孩慢条斯理地端起水盆和毛巾，走出门去。藤崎浩人拉上了房间的窗帘，看了不安地扭动的雪器最后一眼，便离开了那间狭小压抑的房间。

黑暗在钥匙转动声后向逐渐苏醒的神器亮出了利爪尖牙。


End file.
